Cuando Dormía
by Mara Loneliness
Summary: Hay momentos en los que parece como si la línea entre los sueños y la realidad, no existiera... /YAOI MIHAWKxZORO/


**Cuando Dormía (Mihawk x Zoro)**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**~ IMPORTANTE ~**

**Este es un fic con contenido shonen ai, es decir, romance entre dos hombres.**

**Si no eres fanatico de este tipo de historias, no leas.**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Pareja:** Mihawk x Zoro

**Tipo:** Drabble

**Clasificación:** Todos los publicos.

**Género:** Romance

**Advertencias:** Posibles spoilers del manga de OP, del capitulo 512

**Disclaimer**: _ONE PIECE y todos sus personajes son propiedad de su autor, Eichiiro Oda. Este material es expuesto sin ningún fin lucrativo o comercial._

**N/M:**Bueno, solo es una fumada que nació en un rato de locura_, pero ya que lo escribí, espero que les guste. Se supone que lo esta narrando Zoro, o más bien, es autoanálisis del mismo._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Cuando Dormía**

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

¿Qué paso…?

Aun no estoy seguro.

Recuerdo el último instante. Su mano delante de mí, aquella extraña pregunta, y luego...

Todo se oscureció.

Recuerdo que estaba tan cansando, recuerdo el viento en mi cara, y la sensación de libertad. Recuerdo el cielo y las nubes, pero no estoy seguro de que era lo que pasaba.

Aun no lo entiendo.

Recuerdo la sensación de vértigo que me invadió, como si estuviera cayendo a alguna parte.

También recuerdo que abrí lo ojos un momento, el cielo se alejaba... no se lo que significó. ¿Acaso estaba cayendo del cielo?

Luego, algo cambio.

Sentí una paz extraña. Me sentí seguro. Me sentí a salvo. No recuerdo haber tenido una sensación similar en otro momento, como si pudiera abandonarme a mi mismo, como si supiera que alguien cuidaría de mi.

Fue muy extraño.

Esa calidez era demasiado confusa.

Quizás más que la sensación de abandono que me domino. Porque me deje vencer por el cansancio, me deje arrastrar por la fatiga, y me hundí en aquella oscura inconsciencia. Me sentía a salvo, envuelto en aquella calidez.

Escuche una voz familiar preguntarme que había pasado.

Creo que abrí los ojos, y me encontré con los de él...

Era la última persona que esperaba ver, pero aun así no tuve miedo, no me preocupe... tal vez fue por su mirada... nadie me había visto de esa manera antes, con tanta preocupación, ni con tanto miedo.

Recuerdo que quise responder algo... pero estaba tan cansado...

Cerré los ojos y me recosté en algo suave, algo cálido y reconfortante... y aquel sonido, como un tambor, me sirvió de arrullo, junto con la calidez que me envolvía, y las caricias que me reconfortaban.

Tal vez era el sonido de su corazón, porque creo que me encontraba entre sus brazos, pero era tan rápido y tan inconstante, tan agitado y distinto a su carácter... ¿Cómo es que el corazón de ese hombre puede latir así…?

Así de rápido, así de desbocado... justo igual al mío.

Ahora mismo siento mis mejillas arder al recordarlo... o al creer que lo recuerdo.

No estoy seguro si fue real.

Esa sensación, esa calidez, esa paz...

Todo lo que sentí a su lado...

No sé que es lo que más me perturba, si el echo de haberlo imaginado –si es que no era real-, o la idea de que su presencia me tranquiliza tanto.

¡Maldita sea!

Por más que aprieto mis manos contra mis ojos, no consigo desaparecer esa sensación...

Tampoco puedo desaparecer el deseo de estar con él, las ansias de volver a sentir su calor y sus manos... aunque... ¿de que demonios estoy hablando, si eso no pasó...?

No pudo haber pasado...

El es un shichibukai, y yo soy un pirata.

Soy el pirata que prometió vencerlo para cumplir su sueño. Soy quien será el mejor espadachín del mundo...

Y para eso, sé que un tendré que...

No sé porque no quiero ni pensarlo.

Pero... ahora eso no importa, debo volver con mis nakama.

Lo que sentí... ¡No!... lo que creo haber sentido, ya lo pensare luego.

Tengo algo más importante que hacer, más importante que pensar en lo que paso cuando dormía.

**FIN**


End file.
